Temptation of the Heart
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life. She's married, has a son, and is the CEO of Bio Tech Fox and Industries...but for how long...will her life remain...so...perfect? A painful throb in her heart could be the undoing of a lifetime of hard work. It could also be the only thing to help her meet...her destiny? Full Summary Inside!


**Title – Temptation of the Heart**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Ayumu**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life. She's married, has a son, and is the CEO of Bio Tech Fox and Industries...but for how long...will her life remain...so...perfect? A painful throb in her heart could be the undoing of a lifetime of hard work. It could also be the only thing to help her meet...her destiny? But it won't be easy, her life is about to get...a hundred times...more complicated, when her son's best friend, starts to develop feelings...for her and her recently battered heart.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**____Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Lost Love**

_I was 14 when I met the man who would become, what I believed, was the most important man in my life. He was handsome, loving; outgoing and intelligent...he was also dedicated to his work, and was hardly ever out with his friends, not to say he wasn't popular or anything, he was, he was 17 in high school while I was in middle school._

_He was on the student council as the president, and I was lucky enough to meet him outside by the park one day. It wasn't a petty crush, no, when I saw him he was just a regular boy. I wasn't so easily swayed by appearance like others, it was his eyes that told me; I would end up falling in love with him. He showed up at the park after school every day, and I would talk with him; he lived close to me so it wasn't like I never saw him._

_When I turned 17, he asked me out on our first date, and I was ecstatic. He took me to the La'Silla Bay, it was a five star sea food restaurant that had opened up just that month, so reservations were needed, and almost impossible to get. But...he did, for me._

_At 18, we had been going steady for a year and a half, he had been accepted into Keio University of Science and Technology, he wasn't commute, so he had a dorm room and we couldn't see each other often, but he called after classes, or sometimes during...he was always loyal, considerate and truthful, never lied to me, not even once._

_I graduated earlier then my classmates by two courses in high school, but I wasn't accepted into his college, but rather, I was accepted into a better college. Japan Advanced Institute of Science and Technology, he was happy for me, and took me out to celebrate at the same restaurant we went to for our first date._

_It was during that celebration, he took me back to his dorm and made love to me, for the first time, I felt truly invigorated; his hands running through my hair, over my curves and mounds, grasping me, holding me in a loving embrace, kisses trailing along my neckline and the soft feathery touch of his fingers running down my abdomen. His thrusts, hard and paced, his touch, gentle and soft, his lips, sweet and caring. It was perfect. Three months later I was sitting in a hospital room with him though, scared out of my mind, he held my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles._

_Five and a half months later, I gave birth to two beautiful baby boys, both had black hair, one had my blue cobalt eyes and the other, his dark brown, almost black eyes, their names, Bankotsu and Jakotsu, my babies, my angels._

_I however, had to let my mother and younger brother raise them for the most part, so that I could continue with my schooling. At 29, I graduated with a Doctor's Degree in Biotechnology and Engineering. I was accepted into a firm, full time and worked my way up the career ladder. The twins were 10 at that time, well behaved and intelligent for their age. They rarely played sports, just like their father, and spent more time inside with their grandmother, reading, watching the discovery channel, the news...soap operas...I had to talk with my mother when Jakotsu came crying to me about how Mary should have lived and how Jason cheated on her with her twin sister Tina, then found out that night Mary had died in a car crash after being told about him and her sister...at the time, I was completely lost to what he was saying. Happy to say, she stopped watching those around him, sadly, he is still emotional and empathetic to women, unlike his brother Bankotsu, who is more playful and enjoys teasing women._

_It was 2 years later that the father of my twins graduated from his college with a Master's Degree in Science and Medicine. By then I had already climbed up to vice president of Aiko Bio Corp. He was accepted into a top hospital, working as an M.D while I was working my way to my own business. The night of his graduation, he took me to the restaurant of our first date, and proposed._

_I am now 37 years old, living in a two story house on 5 acres of land, I am married to Hojo Akitoki, my name is Kagome Akitoki Higurashi, deciding to keep my last name after my mother passed away, leaving me and my little brother Souta who is now a School professor at 29. My boys are 18 and both great students and respectful teenagers, for the most part. Hojo is the top M.D specialist at Tokyo Medical Clinic, and me? I am the CEO at my own Biotech business. BioTech Fox and Industries; makeup, perfume, chemicals and multiple other things that come from my trade, all of which are made in my industry, then sent to me for quality assurance and product sampling for safety procedures._

'_My life is perfect...no, it was...'_

_**Hojo, I look forward to our next...'meeting'...hope your family is doing fine. Dinner plans for your next business deal, has been set up for this Saturday at 5 o'clock at the Mandayo. See you then, sir.**_

_**Eri Fumiko**_

'_Yes...at one time...my life was perfect...'_

Kagome jumped at the sound of the door opening and shutting behind her.

"Mom?"

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Kagome turned back to the laptop, right clicking on the message; she scrolled down to **Mark as unread** and clicked it before shutting the laptop off. Turning to her kids she smiled. "How was school?"

"It was good; Ayumu and Kousuke are going to come by around three." Bankotsu said, putting his school bag in the closet by the door.

"Homework?" She called out to the oldest twin, Bankotsu, as he ran up the stairs; his long black hair tied in a braid that fell down his back and past his elbows could be seen whipping around the corner of the wall.

"_**Finished it during homeroom."**___He called down stairs.

"Jakotsu? How about you?" She asked the younger twin, his black hair was straight in a low pony tail that fell to the middle of his back.

"I have to set up the next student council meeting."

"That's my little treasure."

"Heh, technically, I'm a treasure_**r**_. I'm in charge of setting up meetings, planning school get togethers and keeping up with the school budgets."

"I don't know why your brother isn't on the student council."

"Mm..."

"Hm? Do you know Ja-Kun?"

"...Nii-San...he hit on the Student Council Presidents younger sister, our...2nd Vice President."

"...BANKOTSU! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Mom, this happened at the start of the school year; that was a little less than a month ago."

"Yes ma'am?"

Kagome looked behind her where Bankotsu stood at the top of the stairs. Jakotsu put his bag on his shoulder and left to their library.

"You hit on the Student Council President's younger sister?"

"Oh, that, you scared me. Yeah, I said she was cute, asked if she was single and got hit on the back of the head by big sister...who by the way...is a complete bi―"

"Heh-hm!"

"...uh...she wasn't nice?"

**-Sigh-**Kagome sat at the desk chair and turned it to face Bankotsu. "Bankotsu...please behave yourself...I have no problem with you flirting, but choose who's attention you capture, or it may have unwanted consequences. _I should know..._"

Bankotsu looked at his mother frowning, but nodded anyways. "Yes ma'am. Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just...had a long day. You can go now...I think I'm going to lie down, I haven't been feeling all that well today."

"Right..." He looked to his left as his mother walked up the steps to her and his fathers' room. Jakotsu had been leaning against the wall in the living room, listening to the two of them talk.

"Nii-San...what's wrong with mom?"

"..." **-Sigh-** "Don't know...but...I don't think we should get in the middle of it, if it has to do with her and dad."

"I don't want mom to get hurt."

"Neither do I, hey...how is that meeting coming along?"

"Oh, the meeting for tomorrow, I have to finish setting that up."

Bankotsu watched his brother leave before flipping the laptop screen open; his index finger hovered over the power button for a moment before he closed his eyes and shut the lid once more. _'I'll stay out of it...for now.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome made her way down stairs a little before four, walking past the door just as her door bell went off. She stopped and turned back around, answering the door to two familiar boys. They were older than her boys, Kousuke Asazuki was 21, he only had his mom, and she worked in her Bio firm as one of her top Bio Engineering specialists. Kousuke had red hair that spiked wildly; he had green eyes and wore rectangular yellow tented glasses on the bridge of his nose. The other, 19 year old Ayumu Narumi, was more mellow the Kousuke's more outspoken attitude, he had brown hair in an odd cut, different than most boys but definitely becoming of him. He had brown eyes and according to her youngest, Jakotsu, he liked sleeping on the school roof, _during_ classes. At one point, his older brother, Kiyotaka Narumi had worked for her too; multiple times he would bring up mentions of 'Blade Children' telling her these stories, Kagome always felt a tug in her heart at the mention of those children, but knew they were stories and only just stories. At least, she thought so, until Kiyotaka didn't show up to work for a week, then a month...then five years, Ayumu, he was 14 when his brother vanished. He was a detective, but worked part time at her firm, trying to learn more on the subject she thought a fable. He had left Ayumu to take care of his wife Madoka Narumi. He left only four months after marrying the young woman.

"Evening Mrs. Higurashi." Kousuke said, stepping in past her when she moved aside. Kagome smiled.

"Good evening Asazuki-San, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess; I can't complain."

Ayumu glanced at the grinning red head with a frown that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "I see, well that's good. Bankotsu and Jakotsu...I think they went to the library down the hall, you know where. Narumi-San?"

"How are you Mrs. Higurashi?" Ayumu asked, his eyes analyzing his surroundings like they always did. He walked in and studied her eyes; she glanced to her left to avoid eye contact.

"I am fine; thank you for asking. And you, how have you and Madoka-Chan been?"

"Madoka has been working a lot later then usually, making it bothersome for me to have to stay up late just to make sure she eats dinner. Other than that, we're fine."

"I'm glad to hear, you boys know you're always welcomed here, you should bring your mom and your sister by sometime." The two nodded. She shut the door and watched as they bowed respectfully to her before walking off to the library.

'_Scary...how much alike he is to his brother. His eyes are always examining and observing it seems. I was always terrible at hiding things from Kiyotaka...guess genes in perceiving and deduction run in the Narumi family.'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Kousuke called out as he stuck his head into the library where his and Ayumu's only two actual friends were sitting comfortably on the couch, reading over what the two guessed were Student Council plans. The two were popular, but they didn't like getting attached to students, Bankotsu and Jakotsu just kind of forced friendship upon them and it stuck. Ayumu walked in and sat across from the two boys who finished murmuring to each other and closed the black day minder in Jakotsu's hands before looking up at them.

"Hey guys; Ayumu, do you know a Hiyono Yuizaki?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu pulled something from his pocket and held it before his brunette haired friend.

"Hiyono, she was my ex-girlfriend. We broke up because she was starting to dig her nose into places they shouldn't be."

"Looks to me like she still is." Jakotsu handed the letter to Ayumu, Kousuke walked up behind his friend and read the letter.

_**Ayumu, it's been a while. Our friends are in trouble, I found information on someone, someone you know very well. Kiyotaka Narumi may still be alive. I got a lead on him and I am on my way to America to see if it's real or not. I will contact you if I find out anything new, don't worry, I'm not alone. Rio and Eyes went with me when I told them, I'm sure you will inform the others when you see them, Eyes said he didn't because he wanted them to remain with you so that they could keep watch there and inform us of any ear to ear rumors. Rio say's hi and asks that you guys take care of 'Mouse' I have no idea, but she said you would know. Also, I got a birthday present being sent to Madoka-Chan, it's her birthday in a week, thought that I'd remind you in case you forgot again. Don't let her open it early, talk with you soon.**_

_**^_^ |/ Yours Truly**_

_**Hiyono Yuizaki**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Take care of yourself, and keep an eye out for anything unusual. I wasn't joking about them being in danger. Something is going to happen; I just don't know what yet. Be careful...**_

"...so...does she know you two are not dating? Yours Truly?" Jakotsu said with a smile.

"You read it?" Ayumu frowned. Jakotsu pointed behind him and he turned to see a stainless steel square lamp, the letter reflecting off of the metal clearly.

"I don't invade personal stuff, I just noticed the signing."

**-sigh-**"Mouse..."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu shared a look, **"Mouse?"** They asked together before turning to Ayumu and Kousuke. The two laughed a bit before Ayumu answered.

"It's a kitten that Eye's, another friend of ours, got Rio, another friend of ours. She named it mouse because when it mews it sounds like its squeaking."

Jakotsu smiled, "Intriguing; so...what's wrong?"

"She's...just telling us that she took Eye's and Rio to America with her for a story."

"**Story?"**

"She's 19 and already working at a journalist firm."

"Impressive." Jakotsu looked at his brother who sat in thought. He no doubt had read the entire thing.

"Ayumu, if you guys are in trouble, you know you can come here, right?" Jakotsu felt a sweat drop.

'_Way to be obscure. Kami forbid he realizes you read his letter. However, now I'm curious to what all it said...'_

"Thanks Bankotsu, but I don't want to bring this kind of trouble on your family."

"...you guys want to explain to us...what this _trouble_ is?"

"Not now."

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

The door opened and Kagome opened it a bit to speak. "Are you boys staying for dinner?"

"If it's okay ma'am." Kousuke said with a smile. Kagome smiled back, she knew the two loved to stay for dinner there.

"It's no problem. Ayumu, I'll make a Bento Box of dinner since you will be eating here and won't be there to cook."

"You are a life saver, Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and turned, shutting the door behind her.

"Man, your mother is awesome."

"**We know."**

"Modest much?" Ayumu said sarcastically.

"What is modesty?" Bankotsu asked with a serious and curious expression. All three had to pause, not sure if he was serious or joking around. "God, you guys are easy to fool...even my own brother."

"I just figured you hadn't learned words three syllable or more yet...you know, with your attention being on what color panties the girl in front of you is wearing...if she's wearing any at all."

"Hey! I can't help it our teacher talks about such boring things."

"Those boring things are called class subjects and lessons. We are required to learn them, for those things called tests, quizzes and exams."

"Yes, well, perhaps if our teacher were female, slender and wore skimpy school girl uniforms...I'd pay more attention."

"You are so squalid."

"...huh?"

"Dirty, filthy, unclean mind..."

"My mind is very clean, besides, it's not like I don't already know what their teaching. We learned this stuff while _our_ parents were in college. We're just going through high school for our degrees. We start learning when we get to college."

"Doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Sure it does."

Ayumu and Kousuke smiled at the two backbiting twins.

Kousuke decided to interrupt his friends. "So, are you two going on the field trip on Wednesday, it's to your mom's industry, right? I have to sneak in with your group just to get in, luckies; all because I'm not in high school."

"Heh, I am, Bankotsu however will be helping mom that day. So he'll be there, just not on the actual field trip."

"What are you helping your mom with?" Ayumu questioned.

"She needs someone to assist a new employee in the DNA lab. He'll be working with Genetic testing and she just wants to make sure he doesn't mess up the lab, so I get to spend my day showing some newbie scientist how to work Refrigerator Incubator, Hydrometer, Sterilizer and more junk he's probably only seen pictures of in a Lab 101 book."

"He's really looking forward to it." Jakotsu said, laughing at his older twin.

"Oh yes, I'm ecstatic. I'm taking a shock pen with me."

"Mom said not to. What if he drops it into something dangerous and causes a problem in the lab."

"...he'd get fired?"

"You'd get grounded."

"Heh, you two aren't used to punishment...I wouldn't push it with your mom." Kousuke said, pushing his glasses up. "She's awesome, but she didn't get to the top by smiling, she climbed a mountain of knives and knocked everyone in front of her off."

"...you make her sound scarier the she is." Jakotsu said...

"Oh?"

"Maybe I won't bring the pen."

"Haha, suddenly scared of mom?"

"No! It's just; I would be the one that had to clean up the mess made. I always have to clean them up."

"That's because _you_ are the one who usually _makes_ those messes."

The three laughed at the flushed cheeks of Bankotsu.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at the laughter down the hall as she finished preparing dinner for six.

**-Ring-Ring-Ri―**

"Hello dear," Kagome listened to the sound of her husband's voice, it was rushed and slightly out of breath. She frowned and listened to what he told her. "...yes, I understand. I'll tell them...alright...love you too...bye." She felt her eyes sting as she forced herself not to cry, placing the phone back on the receiver.

'_There is no solid proof...'_

"...mom?'

"Oh, Jakotsu, dinner is ready; go get your brother and friends." She said, picking up one of the plates and silverware from the table and putting it back in there proper places.

"Where is dad?"

"He...he just called. Said he'll be staying late to discuss some maters with...his employees..."

"...I'll go get brother and the others." Kagome nodded, but she didn't trust herself to speak at that moment. She felt her throat tighten and her heart compress painfully.

'_No, stop it! He isn't doing anything but talking with his employees about the medical charts and patients...just like he said.'_ Facing the counter, she didn't see the or hear the boys come in. _'He'll come home to me like always, whisper I love you in my ear and embrace me, like he always does...he wouldn't hurt me. He told me so. He never lies...never has, never will...right? Oh Kami...please let me be right.'_

Jakotsu looked at his brother and nodded to his friends. Bankotsu understood and the three watched as Jakotsu guided his trembling mother from the dining room.

"Will she be alright?" Kousuke asked, not really all that concerned, but still worried. He sat down next to Bankotsu.

"I don't know, there have been problems...I just don't know what kind yet. Jakotsu should be able to calm her easily enough. Ayumu...?" Bankotsu glanced at Ayumu who was still standing, staring off into space where his mother had once stood, a look of deep concentration on his face. "Ayumu...!"

"Ah...!" Ayumu turned in surprise; glancing back once more he sat down and began eating with his friends.

**-x-x-x-**

"I see, mom...if he is―"

"There is no proof Ja-Kun!"

"..."

"...sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just...I can't help but think...it may be my fault."

"No! Mother, you are wonderful, and if he can't see that, if he can't see what he's throwing away...he doesn't deserve you!" Jakotsu cried out, he was kneeling before his mother on the ground as she sat on the couch in front of him, his hands clutching hers gently. He hated seeing her like this, it tore him up, mentally beating himself for not being able to comfort her in the way she needed. "I want you to be happy mom, and with the way things are going...happiness may not be with dad any longer. If you must wait for proof, do so, but when you find it...promise me...promise me you'll divorce dad!"

"I...I couldn't―"

"Mom!"

"I..._I promise_..." She finally whispered, her son moved next to her and she let her head rest on his lap, his fingers running through her hair, gently grazing her scalp in a soothing manner that she had done to him when he was hurt or needed comforting. Jakotsu loved his mother just like he did his father and brother, but he had always felt closer to his brother and mother then he did his father. He would always be with them before he went with his father. No question about it. He felt his mother's breathing level out and heard footsteps. He looked up as his brother walked in and sat next to him.

"_Where are the others?"_

"_Went home, I gave Ayumu the bento mom made for his sis, then put the leftovers up. So...what's up with mom?"_

"_Dad...he may be having an...Mmm..."_

"_An affair...I had thought so..."_ Bankotsu placed one of his hands in his mothers and held it in a gentle grip, his chin on his brothers' shoulder as he looked at his mother with worry present in his eyes.

"_She promised, if she found proof of an affair, she would divorce him..."_

"_Good riddance."_

"_Yeah..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, I'm looking forward to this story too! Please Regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


End file.
